


The Confession

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happened to Michael's priest costume?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic: [Burn Notice, Mike/Fi, Sexytymes!Roleplay with Mike in his priest costume](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/221966.html?thread=46535694#t46535694)

Fiona sat beside Michael. She didn't want to look at him—and not because she was angry at him.

Michael was dressed as the priest from their job scaring a guy away from his custody hearing. He cleared his throat. "When was the last time you made a confession?"

"Years ago, Father. I've forgotten the number. I decided to come here to confess, and I'll confess right now—I haven't been in a church in years. What is this place, the Saint Michael Westen Church? It's a pretty spacious church. You've got a fridge and you exercise in this place. It's not so bad."

"What is your confession?"

"Well, it's a confession about the man who's the priest of this church. I think I might be talking to him right now."

"Go on."

"I keep thinking about this priest. I've been thinking about him for years, like how he abandoned me in Dublin without a note. And he would've been rid of me forever, had I not been his emergency contact. But I've been thinking about him in other ways."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"I do wish he was a bit more open to some of my suggestions. More sparring matches, taking me out to the shooting range, playing with my stun gun. And a bit of stand up sex would be nice. It's not like you can't lift me, Michael."

"You weigh around 125 pounds. I can't hold you up forever, and if I put you on something, we're going to break it." 

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Michael. You built an x-ray detector in your trunk, after all. But while I'm here, I was thinking of getting on the kneeler and having another confession with the bishop of this church."

"I can arrange that for you. Is that the end of your confession?"

"Yes, Father."

"Are you sorry for your sin?"

"Yes, Father. With the help of Saint Michael Westen, I firmly resolve to confess my sins, to do penance and to amend my life."

"May Saint Michael Westen absolve you; and by his authority I absolve you from every bond of excommunication and interdict, so far as my power allows and your needs require. I absolve you for your sins in the name of Saint Michael Westen, for he is good. _Very_ good."

"His mercy does have a tendency to feel like it lasts forever." Fiona raised her eyebrows. "And I'd like to thank Saint Michael Westen for hearing my confession and forgiving me. May I get on the kneeler to see the bishop now?"

"Yes you may."

Fiona faced Michael. Michael stood up while Fiona got on her knees. He took off his belt. She unzipped his pants. His pants fell on the floor. 

Fiona sighed. "Boxers, Michael?"

"I don't like the feel of boxer briefs, Fi."

"Oh, well. We're so close to seeing the bishop anyway."

Fiona pulled down Michael's boxers. 

"I assume this is the bishop." She grinned.

"Yes, that is the bishop."

"I hope he gives me absolution." 

Fiona licked her lips and started kissing Michael's chest, preparing for the bishop's absolution.


End file.
